Our Love Can Create Miracle
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Sequal to...Family Portrait. Manny and Craig have been together for a year now. But something tragic happens that could make or break there relationship
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Default Chapter

"God Craig if you had told me I wouldn't have been so mad"

Craig didn't say anything he just kept on driving.

Now 16 year old Manny and 17 year old Craig where driving home from Caitlins exclusive party. Ashley was some how there and "accedintly" spilled her drink on Manny's brand new designer dress which was white. It was pouring outside and they where on their way to get Mia from day care. This was the first time in a long time that they actualy went out together ever since they got back together last year and Ashley ruiend it.

"Craig can you atleast do something about it"

"What did you want me to do stop Ashley" Craig asked

"Yeah, you could have stopped her"

"Well I didn't even know that she was going to do that" he yelled

"Well you could have been watching out for me once you saw her I mean I spent alot on this dress and..."

"Well then you shouldn't have spent 600 bucks on a dress you where going to wear once" Craig exclaimed

Manny burst into tears. Craig looked at her. He started to feel bad for yelling at her.

"I'm sorry Manny" he said

"I'ts just we promised eachother we wouldn't fight becuase of Mia and now look where we are"

Craig pulled his car over to the side of the road. He held Manny's chin with his finger.

"I'm sorry Manny, I know we promised eachother we wouldn't fight, I'm sorry"

Manny stopped crying and slowely looked at Craig and then out the window.

"Craig watch out for that..." Manny screamed

but it was too late. The truck had already swerved into them. About half an hour later Craig awoke.Craig didn't know what to do. He was weak and couldn't move. He managed to move his arm and he touched his forehead. There was blood. What about Manny what happend to Manny. He looked to the side of him. Manny had blood all over her face and a big cut on her cheek. Craig could no longer move. He layed there waiting for help but no one came. He layed there in agony and pain. Until he started to feel dizzy and passed out.


	2. where is manny?

Chapter 2- Where is Manny

"Manny" Craig exclaimed as he woke up

A lady in a nurses outfit was sitting next to him.

"Craig your awake" the lady exclaimed

"Where's Manny" Craig said sitting up

"Just lay down for a wile Craig you need your rest. You where in a car accedint 2 days ago. You need your rest." she replied

"I won't sleap until you tell me where Manny is" Craig exclaimed

The lady slowly started to push Craig down.

" I don't need rest where's Manny and Mia"

"Mia, is at your friend Emma's house ok. And Manny is in this hospitle just in another wing."

"But I need to see her" Craig exclaimed

"You'll see her later ok, now I'm going to give you a shot and your going to feel real dizzy"

The nurse gave Craig the shot and he started to doze of. "But I need Manny" he kept repting until he fell asleap

Next week

"Good boy" the nurse said

Craig was now eating. He had said he would't eat unless he saw Manny. So they told him if he ate for another week he would be able to see Manny and today was the day.

"Now I get to see Manny right" Craig anxisouly asked

The nurse sighed left the room and came back with a wheel chair. Craig sat in it and they started to walk towrads Manny's room.

"Now, I have to tell you something. Manny is in a coma."

"Ok"

"And I've heard that if you talk to her she'll listen even but she won't be able to say anything"

"Ok"

They got into Manny's room. Tubes were inserted in her, she just looked bad. She had a stich right across her cheek. Craig looked at Manny.

"Manny" he whisperd "It's me Craig, I'm sorry for what happend Manny"

Craig touched her stich with his finger.

"This is all my fault" he said starting to tear

He looked at her. Tears streaming down his face. "I messed up big time"

"Craig are you ok" the nurse asked

"I want to leave" Craig whispred "I can't see her in this pain"

"What"

"I want to leave" he yelled

The nurse pushed Craig out of the room. They got into the room and Craig layed down still crying.

"I told you it was going to be hard" The nurse said

Craig just faced the other side tears still streaming down.

"She'll be better Craig don't worry. As long as she has a boyfriend like you she'll be back. She knows your a keeper" she patted him on the back and left


	3. Mommy's coming home

Chapter 3- Mommy's coming home

Three months after the accedint Craig was home but visitng Manny everyday. She was getting better and the doctors said she was going to get out preaty soon. Craig was as excited as a guy could get. He would sing her a song everyday before he left to go to school, or work, or to pick up Mia. It was a really sweat song.But then once he sang it to her and something bad happend.

_Flash Back_

_"My baby, my baby don't cry. Don't worry every thing will be fine. I'll protact you and make you feel safe. So my baby, my sweat baby don't cry." Craig sang with his guitar _

_Manny slowely started to open her eyes and she smiled. _

_"Craig" she whisperd _

_"Manny, your awake" Craig exclaimed _

_"Yeah I'm awake silly" she whisperd with a smile _

_She started coughing uncontrobly. _

_"sorry" _

_"It's ok just as long as your here" he replied _

_"I love you Craig" _

_"I love you to" _

_Manny started coughing again and then she started to breath really heavy, her nose started to blead and she started shaking. _

"Craig help" Manny screamed "Go get help!"

_"Manny" Craig exclaimed _

_Craig ran out for help. _

_"Help" he screamed "Manny's shaking" _

_A doctor ran in the room and started washing his hands. He yelled something at the nurse and the nurse followed. _

_"Whats happenig" Craig asked while combing his hands through his hair. _

_"You need to get out Craig" one of the nurses said while pushing him out the door. _

_"But I have to know whats going on with Manny" he replied _

_"I know but you have to get out" she replied _

_She pushed Craig out the door and locked and then she looked at Craig through the window and mouthed the word sorry. Craig had no clue what was going on but he waited outside the door for another hour. The nurses and doctors came out startled to see him. _

_"Hows she doing" he asked _

_"Craig, Manny's fine she just needs rest. She won't be awake for a while" the doctor replied_

_"How long" _

_"Another 2 weeks, and then maybe she will be ok. So maybe you should stop coming for awile and then we'll call you when we are ready for you to see her." _

_"But thats my girlfriend in there, you guys can't do anything to hurt her you know that right. I mean we have a kid" Craig said about ot cry_

_"Don't worry Craig" The doctor said putting his hand on his shoulder _

_"Thats what you said to my mom and look what happend to her" Craig exclaimed _

_"Craig. I know that you are still going through agony with your mom. But we tried our hardest there was nothing we could do to help her." _

_"Well you better try harder with Manny" Craig said he grabbed his coat off the ground and walked away_

_End of Flash Back _

Craig lied awake in his bed. Mia just fell asleap. She hasn't been sleaping at all much since Manny was in the hospitle. She never really liked Craig. Mabye it's because hew wasn't there as much as Manny was when she as younger. It was around three and Craig finally starting to fall asleap when the phone rang. Who the heck would be calling me this early Craig thought.

"Hello" a sleapy Craig answerd

"Craig. This is doctor Johnson. Manny's awake and we are ready for her to come home so come pick her up tommorw"

"Ma..Manny's awake and ready to come home" Craig asked in a amazment

"Yeah, but there is something we have to talk to about." The doctor said

"What is it"

"Just stop by tommorow"

Then doctor Johnson hung up the phone. So did Craig. He layed looking at the cealing. I'm going to see my Manny again. He got up and looked at Mia.

"Mia mommy's coming home" he whisperd while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Mia awoke and started crying and Craig had to put her back to bed. But it was worth it.


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4- Welcome Home

Craig ran to Manny's room the next morning. Manny was looking out the window. Her hair was in fishtail braids. She was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Craig walked up to Manny and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who ever this is please don't rape me" Manny whisperd

Craig walked to where Manny was sitting.

"Manny it's me Craig" he exclaimed while giving her a hug "I've missed you so much"

Manny had a confused look on her face. Craig looked at her in a confused way to. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her lap

"Whats wrong

"I can call the police you know." she whisperd

Craig was really confused now. He moved his hand and scooted away a little. He looked at her. What has happend to Manny? What did they do to his girlfriend.

"Manny, Craig should be..." The doctor said while walking in the room but he noticed Craig was there

The doctor was silent and Craig gave him an annoyed look.

"Whats happend to Manny" he asked

"Craig we have to talk outside" the doctor said.

Craig walked out of the room with the doctor.

"What happend to her" Craig asked while pointing at the door

"Craig, in that accedint. If you didn't notice a piece of the CD player flung into her head and thats why she had that stich. And she had whip lash. So something happend her memmory that will recover in a wile. I mean it will instantly come back to her so don't mention anything to her because then she might go through shock and rember what happend and die"

"So what are you saying she has some sort of amnesia" Craig asked

"Yeah, she has some sort of amnesia" the doctor

"So what am I supposed to do"

"Just wait for her to get her memmory back"

"How long will that take" Craig asked

"A year or two, but if you bring her around people that she knows maybe a half a year"

"What" Craig exclaimed

"You love Manny right"

"Yeah"

"Then it's worth it"

"Does she know about me"

"Yeah, but just as a friend."

"Does she know about Mia"

"No, but rember don't say anything. Now you can take her home"

The doctor opend the door and walked in. "Manny, this is Craig. The guy I've told you about he's going to take you home now"

"Ok" Manny said she turned around and gave Craig a smile.

Then he saw his old Manny the Manny that actualy knew who he was. But then the smile faded and it went back to that cold girl he didn't know anymore. They walked over to Craigs new car since the other one got beat up really bad Joey got him a new car. It was a blue converdable. It was really nice. Never would have known it was used. Manny and Craig got in the car. Craig felt something in his pocket he pulled it out and it was a little black box. It was the ring. That night at the party Craig was going to propose to Manny infront of everyone. Tell them that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But I guess they couldn't anymore because she's gone. Craig put it back in his pocket and started the car. On the way there we where silent.

"Nice car" Manny said to break the silnce

"Thanks. I got it after..." I started but I decided not to say anything.

"After what"

"Never mind it dosn't matter" Craig replied

They where silent the rest of time. First they went to go pick up Mia from daycare. She was sleaping, so she didn't see Manny. They finally got to the apartment.

"Wow this is a huge apartment" Manny exclaimed

"Yeah we..I mean I mannage." Craig replied

Craig put Mia in her crib. And came out. Manny was sitting on the couch with a picture frame in her hand.

"We where really good friends wern't we" she asked

"Yeah" Craig said while walking into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink"

"Yeah can I have some water" she asked

"Sure" Craig grabed a bottle of water from the fridge and broght it over to Manny.

Craig and Manny sat there in silnce for a while. While Manny looked at the picture.

"Where we.." Manny started but then Mia started to cry

Craig walked into Mia's room and brings her out. Mia starts walking and she sees Manny.

"Mama" me says with a smile "Mama"

She takes her hands out so Manny can hold her but Manny just looks at her.

"Oh she's so cute whats her name" Manny asked

"It's Mia" Craig replied

"Mia, I like that name I've always wanted to name my kid Mia. But I'm not going to have kids until I'm older. I'm not ready now I mean I'm 16. I could never picture my self with a kid. I have a life to live you know"

Craig just looked at her.

"Mama" Mia kept on saying about to cry

Manny held Mia, and Mia soon fell asleap.

"I must remind her of her mom" Manny says

"Yeah, Maybe" Craig replied

"Do I look like her"

"You could almost be her twin"

"Oh"

"So where is your wife" Manny asked

"I don't have a wife I have a girlfriend"

"Oh..how old are you Craig"

"I'm 17" Craig replied

"Wow, your that young. How old is your girlfriend"

"She's 16."

"Oh my gosh. No offence or anything"

"Non taken"

Manny got up and handed you Mia. She looked at the time.

"Well it's almost 11 I should be getting to sleap. So stop by tommorow and show me around ok"

"What do you mean" Craig asked

"Um...leave" Manny replied

"No..I live here with you" Craig said

"Ok then so we're roomates"

"Yeah"

"Well then I'll see you tommorow"

"Yeah" Manny walked intot he guest room which she clamied was her room. "Craig do you have any extra pj's for me"

"Yeah" Craig said

They all got ready for bed and he gave Manny her pj's and he put Manny in her crib. He jumped into his bed and layed down.

"Welcome home Manny" he whisperd "Welcome home"


	5. Hiding someting

Chapter 5- Hiding things

Craig went to school the next morning. Trusting the new Manny he left her home alone with Mia. Craig got to school and had remberd that he had a english test today so he grabbed his book from his backpack and started studying. Then he felt a presence near him. He looked up and saw Ashley.

"Hey" she whisperd

Craig just ignored her and kept on studying.

"How's Manny" she asked "Is she out of the hospitle"

"Why would you care" Craig hissed "Your're the cause of it"

"Look Craig, I'm sorry about the other night. I mean I didn't mean for what had happend. I didn't expect you guys to get...I was just jelouse."

"Well you should have thought of that before" Craig replied and he walked away.

_Flash Back _

_"Why is she here" Manny asked _

_"I don't know how she got invited to Caitlins party thing" Craig replied _

_"Well we'll just ignore her" _

_"Right" _

_2 hours later. _

_"Craig I'm really thirsty can you get me something to drink" Manny asked _

_"Sure" Craig replied he gave her a kiss and left. _

_Ashley came walking over to Manny. She was smiling. Manny just stood there looking at Ashley not knowing what she was going to do next. _

_"Hey Manny, I'm sorry. We should be friends. You know for good" _

_Manny looked into Ashley's eyes. She couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or just drunk. She wanted her to be telling the truth because she was tired of her and Ashley playing games all the time. _

_"Ok" Manny whisperd _

_"Ok then. I have a joke for you then." Ashley started "Whats white with a blotch of red all over" _

_Manny thought about it. "I don't know" she replied _

_"Your dress" Ashley said laughing _

_"What" Manny looked down on her dress _

_Then Ashley spilled her punch all over it. It got in Manny's hair on her brand new white dress everywhere. Manny looked at Ashley with hate in her eyes. _

_"Why Ashley" she asked "Why do you keep doing this to me why do you keep on hurting me? Do you want to ruin my life because I would much rather die than go through what your giving me" Manny yelled _

_Then Manny slapped Ashley. "Kill me Ashley" she slapped her again "Maybe then you can have Craig all to yourself and put Mia in a foster home" _

_Ashley now looked at Manny. She attacked her and they got in a huge fight. Craig came and broke them up. _

_"We where supposed to have fun today Craig" Manny said in tears "But this witch had to ruin it" _

_Craig looked at Manny's dress. "I'm sorry Manny" he looked at Ashley "We should be going home" _

_Manny and Craig started walking away. People staring. Manny in tears. Then they got in the car. _

_End of Flash back_

After the test Craig went home. He didn't want to be in school he had to help Manny get her memory back. He pushed the front door open and heard Manny singing. He walked into Mia's room and saw Manny in the rocker singing to Mia.

"My baby, my baby don't cry. Don't worry every thing will be fine. I'll protact you and make you feel safe. So my baby, my sweat baby don't cry" Manny sang

"How do you know that song" Craig asked standing in the doorway

Manny jumped. "You scared me" she replied "I don't know how I know that song. I heard it somewhere. I think when I was in my comma someone would always sing it to me. I loved that song. So now when Mia cries I sing it to her."

"Oh" Craig said

He didn't want to say that it was him who sang it to her. Becaue he didn't want her to go through shock and die. Mia then fell asleap and Manny put her in her crib.

"Craig I have something to ask you" Manny started

"Ok" Craig replied

Craig followed Manny as they walked into his room. Manny told Craig to sit down. She went in his closet to the very back where the dress was. She pulled it out.

"Who's dress is this" she asked

Craig looked at the dress. The same beautiful white dress he saw Manny wearing that night. The 600 dress. That now has a red spot on it. Craig didn't know what to say.

"My girlfriends"he replied

"I have never seen this dress before. In my entire life but it was in my dream " Manny said

"Your dream"

"There was a girl. I don't think I liked her and she said we should be friends again. I said ok and then she spilled her punch all over this dress. And we started fighting and then you came, and we got in the car. And then my head started to hurt really bad so I got up" Manny said sitting next to Craig.

"Really"

"Why is this dress the exact same dress in my dream why is there a punch stain on the same place it was in my dream? Craig is there something your not telling me" Manny asked

Craig just looked at Manny. He didn't want to say anything she had to figure it out on her own. Thats what the doctor said.

"Craig what are you not telling me" Manny asked

"I swear. I don't know" Craig said

"Your hiding something from me and I'm going to figure it out" Manny said

She got up and left. Crap what's Craig going to do?


	6. Bonding

Chapter 6- Bonding

Manny never mentiond the past after that. And Craig and Manny where acting more..Craig and Manny. They where talking a lot more, holding hands, kissing, and acting like a couple they where actualy bonding. Mia was at Emma's playing with Jack and Manny and Craig where alone at home watching The Notebook. It was at the part when Allie and Noah start doing it in that big house. Manny looked at Craig biting her lip.

"Craig, lets do it like in the movies" Manny said

"What are you talking about" Craig asked

"You know, when you swoop me up, bring me into your bed and we have S-E-X" she whisperd

"What?"

"Sex. I want us to have sex"

"Are you sure?" Craig asked

"No, I'm positive" Manny replied

Craig took a big breath, got off of the couch and picked Manny up. He brought her into the room and layed her on the bed. Manny and Craig started kissing. Manny slowely started to take off Craigs shirt. Craig stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked

"Yes, now can we get this over with" Manny replied

Craig started kissing Manny again. Manny was now taking of her shirt. Craig stopped her again.

"Because you know that if you don't want to we don't have to I'm not pressuring you" Craig said

"Craig just shut up, and lets do this" Manny whisperd

"Ok then" Craig replied

They did do their stuff and an hour later. Manny was laying her head on Craigs chest. They where both breathing very heavy. Manny looked up at Craig.

"Whats your girlfriend going to think" Manny asked

"I don't know" Craig said "Let me ask her, what do you think"

"What?" Manny asked

"I said I was going to ask my girlfriend what she thought" Craig replied with a smile

Manny sqwealed. "Oh my gosh Craig are you saying that we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Manny asked

"Yeah"

"But what about your other girlfriend"

"Manny, I mean Mandy? We got in a car accedint and she died 3 months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Manny said

She rested her head back on his chest. Manny and Craig layed there. Craig was about to fall asleap.

"Craig, I don't know what it is about you. But I swear I have seen your face some where but I don't know where" Manny said

Craig sat up and looked at Manny. "Really" he asked

"Yeah, you and Mia. I feel like, I know we've only known eachother for a month but, I fell like I've known you forever."

"I feel like I've known your forever too." Craig replied

"And thats why I wanted to do this because I feel safe in your arms. I feel safe with you. I meanthis was my first time. And I wanted to share with. Craig I haven't told anyone this but, I love you" Manny said

"I love you to Manny" Craig replied


	7. Karma's a Bitch

Chapter 7- Karma's a bitch

Manny woke up the next morning and jumped on Craigs bed.

"Craig wake up" She exclaimed "It's time for school"

Yes the day Manny had been waiting for ever since she left the hospitle school. Her first day at Degrassi Community School. Manny wanted to be with other girls and be normal for once. She wanted to meet new people besides Craig. Maybe then she could rember a little something. Craig slowly started to open his eyes and he looked at the clock.

"It's six in the morning school dosn't start till eight" Craig exclaimed "Give me another hour" he pulled the covers over his head.

"The early bird always catches the worm" Manny exclaimed while pulling the covers down

"There is no worm I want to catch" Craig said while pulling the covers back down

"Ok, how about we make a deal" Manny started "I will give you... a million hugs if you get up"

Craig poked his head out of the covers. "Lets make it kisses and we'll call it a deal" Craig said

"deal" Manny replied. She gave Craig a kiss "Now that was just one, you have 999,999 go."

She got off the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfest and hurry up because I want to get there early" she yelled "I'm going to wake Mia up in 15"

Craig layed his head back on the bed."Just five more minuets" he yelled

"No" Manny replied

Craig got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Manny and Craig where in the kitchen eating breakfest. Mia was still sleaping. Manny stood up and pulled at the bottem of her pants. 

"What kind of clothes did your girlfriend wear? I mean all I saw in her drawers where thongs." Manny said

"I don't know, she like cleavege"

"I can tell and I think thats totaly cool but not for school"

"Well you never know what to expect from Mandy" Craig said

* * *

Craig and Manny got Mia dressed and where out of the house. They dropped Mia off at daycare and went to school. 

"What's it going to be like" Manny asked

They where on there way to Degrassi.

"Like a school" Craig replied

"Do I have friends? do people like me"

"Um..some do..some don't" craig replied

"Well do I have a reputation"

Craig thought about that question. What was he going to tell her, yeah you where the school slut.

"I don't know" he replied.

Manny piled Craig with tons of questions after that some he could answer and some he couldn't. Craig parked his car in the parking lot.

"Here we are" He said

* * *

Manny looked at him and smiled. She gave him a kiss. "Now only 999,998 to go" she said with a smile. Manny opend the door of the car and grabbed her new backpack. She held Craigs hand as they walked up the stairs. Manny's hand started to get really sweaty. The opend the doors to Degrassi. Manny saw tons of kids. Kids who she wanted to hang out and be friends with. Then a blond girl Manny didn't know came up to her. 

"Manny, I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much" Emma said while giving Manny a hug

"Um..do I know you" Manny asked

Emma looked at Manny in disbelife. She took a big breath in and smiled. "This is a joke right"

"Um..not really" Manny replied

Emma looked at Craig. "She's kidding right"

Craig shook his head. He grabbed Emma's arm and brought her to the corner.

"Manny has amnesia" he started "She can't rember a thing, she dosn't even know Mia is her kid"

"What" Emma replied "You guys arn't planing a joke on me are you" Emma asked

"No. I'm seriouse I just didn't want to tell anyone becuase I didn't want everyone to come and start mentioning things to her. You know because the doctor said she might go in shock and die."

"Oh my gosh Craig" Emma said

"I really need you to direct Manny to all her classes. Maybe you can tell her that you where friends. But thats it she has to figure out everything else on her own." Craig said

"Ok" Emma said

Craig and Emma started walking back to Emma. Emma gave Manny a smile.

"I got to go to class, but Emma will show you around" Craig said he left

"I'm sorry I guess you don't rember me. I'm Emma Nelson. We used to be friends" Emma took her hand out to shake Manny's

Manny took out her hand also. "Emma, I know that name from some where." Manny's said

"Well lets go to our first class" Emma said

* * *

They started walking over to Mrs. Kwans class room when Paige came up. 

"Manny hon, I'm so happy you have recoverd because the spirit squad really needs you" Paige said

"Spirit Squad" Manny said excited "I'm part of the Spirit Squad"

"Yeah, your one of the head chearleadrs." Paige said

"Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to be part of the spirit squad" Manny said starting to sqweal

"Well you have been for about 3 years hon. Um..I think you need some water. So I'll see you at practice" Paige said while walking away

"She seems so nice" Manny said

"Paige Michalchuk? she's only nice to you if your on her good side." Emma said

"So am I on her good side" Manny asked

"Of course you are if your one of the head chearledrs" Emma replied

"Me, the one of the head chearleadrs. I never would have imagined that I'm really starting to like this school." Manny said with a smile

* * *

They where almost there when a random stranger came up to Manny and sqweazed her but. Manny stopped and looked at him. 

"I'd like a piece of that ass" he said

"Excause me" Manny asked

"I said I wanted a piece of your ass I was just kidding" he said walking away.

Manny walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Okay? Give me some respect. Do you know how it makes me feel when you say things like that to me? It makes me feel dirty and unclean just like your mom. So stop ok" Manny let go of his shirt.

"God, how much respect do you want your only the school slut" he said and walked away

"What" Manny asked

"Nothing, he said nothing" Emma replied

"I'm the school slut" Manny asked

"No lets go" Emma said

Manny's head started to hurt. She sat on the ground. Her eyesite was getting blurry.

_Flash back _

_"Make a decison? I'll make a decison I dont' think we should be friends" Manny said _

_"You..you don't want to be friends" Emma asked _

_"Not with a stuck up purde Princess" Manny replied _

_"Fine. I don't want to be friends with the school slut" _

Manny woke up seeing Emma in her face trying to wake her up. Manny sat up.

"Oh my gosh Manny are you ok" Emma asked

"We..we're friends now right" Manny asked while standing up

"Yeah we're friends" Emma said

Manny gave Emma a hug. Tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I used to be mean before the me now. But I'm sorry for calling you a prude princess." Manny said

"I'm sorry too" Emma whisperd She wiped her tears "But we have to get to class before Mrs. Kwan barks at us"

* * *

Emma and Manny went to there classes and now thy where eating lunch they where sitting with Paige and the gang. Ashley and came and sat next to Manny. 

"...your hair does look weird today Spin" Manny ended

"Hey Manny" she said

Manny looked at her and was about to say hi but she remberd that face.

_Flash Back _

_"Why is she here" Manny asked _

_"I don't know how she got invited to Caitlins party thing" Craig replied _

_"Well we'll just ignore her" _

_"Right" _

_2 hours later. _

_"Craig I'm really thirsty can you get me something to drink" Manny asked _

_"Sure" Craig replied he gave her a kiss and left. _

_Ashley came walking over to Manny. She was smiling. Manny just stood there looking at Ashley not knowing what she was going to do next. _

_"Hey Manny, I'm sorry. We should be friends. You know for good" _

_Manny looked into Ashley's eyes. She couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or just drunk. She wanted her to be telling the truth because she was tired of her and Ashley playing games all the time. _

_"Ok" Manny whisperd _

_"Ok then. I have a joke for you then." Ashley started "Whats white with a blotch of red all over" _

_Manny thought about it. "I don't know" she replied _

_"Your dress" Ashley said laughing _

_"What" Manny looked down on her dress _

_Then Ashley spilled her punch all over it. It got in Manny's hair on her brand new white dress everywhere. Manny looked at Ashley with hate in her eyes. _

_"Why Ashley" she asked "Why do you keep doing this to me why do you keep on hurting me? Do you want to ruin my life because I would much rather die than go through what your giving me" Manny yelled _

_Then Manny slapped Ashley. "Kill me Ashley" she slapped her again "Maybe then you can have Craig all to yourself and put Mia in a foster home" _

_Ashley now looked at Manny. She attacked her and they got in a huge fight. Craig came and broke them up. _

_"We where supposed to have fun today Craig" Manny said in tears "But this witch had to ruin it" _

_Craig looked at Manny's dress. "I'm sorry Manny" he looked at Ashley "We should be going home" _

_Manny and Craig started walking away. People staring. Manny in tears. Then they got in the car. _

_End of Flash back_

Ellie came up to Ashley and Manny.

"Why are you sitting next to Manny Slutos" Ellie asked "She deserved what happend to her I mean she took your boyfriend away from you"

"I just came here to say.." Ashley said looking at Manny

"Your names Ashley right?" Manny asked

"Yeah of course my names Ashley"

"I have some advice to give you Ashley"

"Okay, I'm in for advice"

Manny grabbed her milk and poured it on Ashley's head.

"Karma's a bitch Ashley" Manny said and she grabbed her tray and walked away.


	8. The Scrapbook

Chapter 8- The Scrapbook

Emma and Manny walked into Emma's house. Spike was sitting down on the couch watching TV.

"Mom I'm home" Emma said "Manny are going down to my room, you know homework"

Emma was trying to get downstairs as quickley as she could so that her mom wouldn't have to ask Manny any questions. Spike got up and walked up to Manny.

"Hi Manny how ya doin" Spike asked

"I'm great Spike" Manny replied and she started walking down stairs.

* * *

They went down to Emma's room. Emma sat on the bed and Manny leaned against Emma's dresser. 

"Did you just call my mom Spike" Emma asked

"Yeah? Thats her name right" Manny asked

"Yeah, but did I tell you that her name was Spike? Did Craig tell you her name was Spike" Emma asked

"No" Manny replied

"Then how come you just called her Spike" Emma asked

The question dawned on Manny. How could she have just instantly known the name of someone she hadn't known or met ever.

"Thats weird" Manny replied.

Manny turned around and looked at the pictures on Emma's drawer. There was a picture of Mia when she was first born. Then there was a picture of Mia in her moms arms but the picture was so dark that Manny couldn't identify who the person was. Then there was a picture of Manny and Emma hugging. Manny picked up the picture and smiled.

"We used to be really good friends wern't we" Manny asked Emma

"Yeah" Emma replied

"How long have we known eachother" Manny asked

"Ever since we where four"

Manny set the picture down. She sat on the bed with Emma.

"Do you like Craig" Manny asked

"Yeah, I like him as a friend" Emma replied

"Well the other day, he said we where boyfriend and girlfriend. He's my first boyfriend and I think he is my first love" Manny said

"Really, thats cool" Emma said "I rember my first love" She then looked to the side of her bed where the was a picture of Sean.

Manny looked at Emma "What was Craig's old girlfriend like. You know Mandy? Craig said I look like her, like we could almost be twins."

"Thats true" Emma said "Mandy? and I where really good friends also. We did everything together. She was a really good mom too." Emma said about to tear.

"Craig said that, she died three months ago."

"She sure did, and I miss her a lot" Emma replied now tearing

"I'm sorry Emma she must have been a really good friend" Manny gave Emma a hug

"Well you can be my Mandy" Emma replied

"Yeah I could be your Mandy" Manny replied with a smile"No more worries, everyones happy" Manny said"Here to make you even happier I have a joke for you"

"Ok" Emma replied

"A young blind boy is being tucked into bed by his mother. The mom says "Now Billy, pray really hard tonight and tomorrow, your wish will come true". Billy says"Ok mommy." and goes to sleep. The next morning, Billy wakes up and screams "MOMMY! I'm still blind, my wish didn't come true", the mom answered"I know - April Fools" Manny said laughing

"Manny thats not funny that's sad." Emma said

"I know but dosn't it make you feel better about your self that your not blind and your mom isn't that mean" Manny replied

Emma thought about it "Your right" she said

"Exactly" Manny replied

* * *

Manny got up from the bed and looked under Emma's bed. 

"What do you got down here" Manny asked

She soon saw a scrap book and grabbed for it.

"I think it's a photo album or a scrapbook" Manny said almost reaching to it

"Put that back Manny! Don't touch it" Emma exclaimed

"Ok" Manny replied and she put it back

* * *

Emma and Manny started doing there homework. They where almsot down when Spike started calling Emma. 

"Figure out the math problem and tell me the answer when I get back" Emma replied

"Ok Emma" Manny said with a smile

Emma left and Manny swooped under the bed and grabbed the scrapbook. She looked at the cover it said _**Me and Manny** _in silver. Manny smlied and opend it. There was a picture of her and Emma when they where younger. They both had the same missing tooth and the had there arms around eachothers shoulders smiling. As she went a long they got older and older. There where picuters of Emma, Manny and this guy named JT that she met at school today. And he slowely grew up with her too. Now they looked as if they where 14 or 15. The door slowely started to open so Manny stuffed the photo album under the bed.

"My mom wants me to run to the store with her so could you babysit Jack for me" Emma asked "You don't have to leave downstairs he's just up stairs watching TV but check up on him every 15 minuets and I'll be home in like half an hour so we can figure out that hard math problem."

"Okay" Manny replied.

"I love you Manny your a life saver my mom will pay you"

"Okay bye" Manny said

"Bye" Emma said

* * *

Emma shut the door and Manny pulled the scrapbook out of under the bed. Manny looks at it and there was that same picture of her and Emma that was on Emma's dresser. Manny then flipped the page and she was wearing this Pink sleved shrug top and low rise jeans with a pink thong sticking out. She was standing next to Emma smiling. Underneath it said. _**Me and Manny at the rave. (The fun I had that my mom dosn't know about).** _Manny would have never done something like that including to her parents. What happend to her parents anyway? Manny kept on flipping through the pages. Then she saw a picture of her being pregnant standing on the scale with disgusted look on her face. _**Manny seven months pregnant.** _

_"I was never pregnant" Manny thought _

Manny kept on flipping thourgh the pages again. Then she saw a pictue of her in a hospitle bed she had Mia in her arms and Emma was sitting right next to her. _**Me Manny and Mia on the day Mia was born**. _Manny then dropped the scrapbook. And almost started to cry. She was Mia's mom. Mia was her kid. But that couldn't happen I mean Manny would never do something like that get pregnant when she was 14 no..not Manny she had a life set up for herself. Manny looked at the scrapbook again. And she looked at the picture very well. Maybe it was really Mandy and Emma accedintly put it in the one with Manny but put Manny's name under it. That can't possibly be ture they couldn't possibly resemble this much. Manny was shocked Mia was her baby. She flipped to the next page. There was a picture of a funeral. _**Mrs. Santos's funneral**. _Manny started crying now.

"My moms dead" Manny said in tears "My mom is actualy dead"

Manny than continued to look through it then she saw a picture of her hand and a ring on it. _**Manny's engadgment ring** _Manny looked at her hadmd and the ring was still there. Craig had given her theday he said that they where boyfriend and girlfriend he said it was a commitment ring. Manny and Craig where going to get married. Manny was now in tears bawling. Why did the hide this from her, why did they hide her whole life away from her. Why would they be so mean.

* * *

The door opend.

"Thanks for.." Emma said but she stopped once she saw the scrapbook in Manny's hands.

"I'm Mia' s mom arn't I? Craig and I where supposed to get married wern't we? We where best friends with that JT kid . What do I not know? I just found out my mom is dead" Manny said in tears "My mom's dead Emma. Why would you guys hide something like this from me? This is my past. What else do I not know?"

"I..I can't tell you" Emma said

Manny got from the bed and started hitting Emma with her fistis

"Why God damnit why? Why can't you tell me" Manny asked

"I..Idon't know" Emma said

Manny was getting to tired to hit Emma so she slowely slid on the floor crying in her hands. Emma now crying also slid down too. She layed her head on Manny's back.

"I am so sorry Manny" she whisperd "I am so sorry I can't tell you. If I could I would"

Manny looked at her. Her mascara running down her cheeks. "Why Emma? Why can't you tell me"

"Because.." Emma said

"Becuase what Emma, what could you tell me that could make my life already worse" Manny asked

"Becauase I can't" Emma said in tears

Manny got up. "I'm going home. I'm gonna go ask Craig" she said she grabbed the scrapbook and left.

Emma got up also and sat ont the bed. She picked up her phone her hands shaking and called Craig's house. "Manny's on her way" she said still crying

"Okay. Why are you crying?" Criag asked

Emma didnt' say anything she just kept on crying.

"Emma...Emma" Craig said

But she slowely started to hang up the phone.


	9. Always Be There

**Chapter 9- Always be there**

Manny ran home. It was rainging but she didn't care she wanted to find out the truth what happend. Why everyone hid things from her. She wasn't 2 anymore people didn't have to look out for her she could be on her own take care of herself. Manny opend the door. Tired. Craig was sitting on the couch watching TV. He got up once he saw Manny. Manny was in tears.

"I hate you Craig Manning" Manny said in tears "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" She screamed

"Whats wrong Manny" Craig asked

He walked up to her and was about to give her a hug but she moved back.

"Why didn't you tell me" she asked "Why couldn't you tell me about my past? Don't you want me to get my memmory back. Was I that bad of a person before that you didnt't want to come back"

"Manny lets talk about this later you've... "

"No Craig. I want to know it now" Manny exclaimed "I want to know why you didn't tell me I was the school slut, I want to know why you didn't tell me my mom died, I want to knwo why you didn't tell me that, this "commitment ring" was our engadment ring. I want you to tell me why you didn't tell me that Mia was my daughter"

Manny walked to the couch and put her face in her hands. "I want to know why you didn't tell my I had a sucky life before this" she said

Craig sat down next to her and kissed the back of her head and then layed his head on top of hers."Because...because I didn't want to loose you again." he replied

Manny didn't say anything. She just kept on crying and then she looked at Craig. "Craig, you never lost me I was always there" she said in tears "I was there when you sang me that song, I was there when you told about how school was going, I was there when you told how the band was going, I was there when you talked about Mia's first word. I was always there Craig I just didn't react back. All those things you told me it was like a puzzle the I couldn't put together and when I needed your help but you where never there"

Craig sat there in silnce. The nurse was right she does listen.

"Ok Manny, When you where in 8th grade and I was in 9th..." Craig started and he told Manny everything about there first date about how they broke up about him and Ashley about Mia and the abortion. "...And then we got in the car accedint and.." Craig said

"I think I know where it leavs off from.." Manny said but then her head started to hurt

She layed down on the couch and started to breath really heavy. All these flashbacks popped in all at the same time. She saw herself in the abortion clinic, and then her and Emma at the rave, Ashley slapping Craig at the holiday talent show, Manny and Craig at Craig's locker. Then all those flashbacks finsihed she got up ran to the bathroom and threw up. Then she looked at Craig.

"I need to go for a walk think about my life before." Manny said

"It's raining out side." Craig said

"You know when I was litte Craig, I used to go outside for walkes in the rain becauese I felt that it washed way all my troubles. Now I have a lot of troubles that I have to wash away"

Manny grabbed an umbrella and started walking out the door.

"Don't...don't leave me again Manny" craig pleaded

"I'll always be there Craig" Manny whisperd and she left.

Craig sat on the couch crying. Well atleast the Manny didn't die like the doctor said. Then Craig heard a car honk and then swerve from out side. He jumped up from the couch and there he saw Manny laying on the rode.


	10. Our Love Can Create Miricals

Chapter 10- Our Love Created Miricals

Craig grabbed his cellphone and started running outside. He called the ambulance.

"Hello" The lady said

"Hi. My girlfriend..sh..she just got hit by a car." Craig said

Craig ran down the stairs and went outside. He saw Manny on the ground.

"Sir, do you notice any bruises on her." The lady asked

"No" Craig said

The guy who hit her walked over to Craig.

"Do you know who she is" The guy asked Craig

"Yeah she's my girlfriend" Craig replied

"Well I was driving and talking to my wife on the phone. She was yelling at me because I am late for dinner again so I didn't see her and I kind of honked and she looked up and it was to late because I was already close to hitting her so then I swerved but I ended up hitting her anyway. I am so sorry" he said "I hope she's not dead"

"Go home, go home to your wife. We'll be fine becuase she might not always be there." Craig said

The guy said thankyou got into his car and left.

* * *

Craig carried Manny to the sidewalk and held her in his arms before the ambulance came to get her. It was raining really hard. Craig was getting cold, he couldn't see anything. He wanted Manny to be okay again. He wish that he could go back in time so he could tell Ashley to leave once they saw her. Or he could have told Manny to deal when Ashley spilled her drink on her. Maybe if Craig would have done something diffrent Manny would have still been alive. The ambulance came and took Manny away. She was still alive. Just unconciouse. They got to the hospitle and they rushed Manny to the emergency room. Craig called Emma and Emma told him everything that happend in tears. Craig called Jimmy and Hazleto come to the hospitle also. He also called Paige, Spinner, Marco, Toby, JT. And everyone whowhere friends with Manny. Craig wanted to get them involved this time. Craig wanted them to know what was going on.

* * *

"So Craig your saying Manny had amnesia?" Paige asked 

"Yeah" Craig replied

"So thats why she didn't know she was in spirit squad today." Paige said

"Probably" Craig replied

"Craig why didn't you tell us Manny had amnesia?" JT asked

"Because, I thought you guys would get worried and want to help and would have been to much." Craig replied "And I didn't want to be a burdeon, or bother in your lifes."

"You can never have to much help" Jimmy stated

"And we're your friends so it wouldn't matter" Toby added

"Well I guess I should have thought about that before" Craig said

It was almost 3 hours since they got there. And finaly the doctor came out.

"Craig can I talk to you" he said

Craig got up and walked to the corner with the doctor.

"Do you want the good or the bad news first" The doctor asked

"The bad news." Craig replied

"Manny has a broken leg" The doctor said

"And the good news" Craig asked

"You can go in there and see her"

* * *

The doctor led Craig into the room where Manny was staying. Manny had her leg in a cast and it was elavated. 

"Manny Craigs here to see you" the doctor said

"Craig" Manny sqwealed

Craig walked up to Manny and sat down.

"I missed you so much Craig" Manny said

"But I thought you hated me" Craig said

"I'm not going to let what happend to me at the party ruin anything" Manny said "I mean you have to go and get Mia and.."

Craig just looked at Manny in a weird way.

"What?" she asked

Craig was confused. The party was almost 5 months ago why would she be talking abot it now. Then he thought about it. He looked at the doctor. The doctor gave Craig a smile.

"Whats going on?" Manny asked

"Manny, do you think our love can create miracles" Craig asked

"I don't know. Why?" Manny said

"Because I think it just did" Craig said with a smile

He gave Manny a hug and explained everything to her. About the amnesia and the car accedint. When he was done Manny smiled.

"I think it just did too." Manny whispred with tears in her eyes.


	11. AN

That was it. I have finsished the story. Did you guys like it. I thought it was ok but I think all my stories suck so yeah. Thanks for reading.

Lots and lots and lots of XO's

Ashley


End file.
